There are many different launch vehicles that are capable of taking payloads into space either for orbital insertion or on a ballistic re-entry trajectory into Earth atmosphere. For example, Dnepr, Soyuz, Vega, Minotaur I, Minotaur IV, Falcon 1e, Falcon 9, Falcon Heavy, Delta IV, Atlas V, Ariane 5, Taurus, Antares, PSLV, Super Strypi, Pegasus, ALASA, SWORDS and Athena IIc are examples of such launch vehicles (LVs). These LVs each represent different structures with different capabilities in terms of the payloads they can deliver. Moreover, after carrying a payload such as a satellite into space, the satellite must be released from the LV into space, often using some form of deployment system with releasable actuator.
Releasable actuators can be used to selectively hold parts together. Upon receipt of a signal, the releasable actuator may operate to release the parts. When such release is conducted to separate a space vehicle (SV) such as a satellite from an LV or a re-entry body from a hypersonic vehicle or ballistic trajectory sounding rocket, it is not only important that the release can be conducted in a safe, consistent, and predictable fashion, but also that both the LV and the SV can be sure that the release has been conducted. Accordingly, the provision of some form of LV adaptor deployment system that can facilitate safe and reliable SV release from the LV may be desired.
Currently, adaptor structures tend to be complex and costly. Moreover, such adaptor systems are typically configured such that they can only be used with a limited number of LVs (or even just one). A typical adaptor system may include at least one piece that stays with the LV and another piece that is separated and stays with the SV. However, in connection with this structure, the components of the SV are often exposed to both visual inspection and potential damage, as well as possibly able to cause damage to other elements of the LV or other SVs. Furthermore, the piece that is separated to stay with the SV is an extra component that attached to the SV and therefore increases the cost of the adaptor.